Getting Her Back
by animeprincess11
Summary: Izumi left for America 3 months after the defeat of Charubimon. Now she has come back 7 yrs later and isn't the same person. She has amnisia. Can the guys help her get her memory back or will she have to fight the new evil in confusion? Kouji x Izumi
1. Leaving

3 months after the defeat of Churbimon and since the digi-destined returned home. Everyone had returned to their homes and schools, but still kept in touch. Where we find them now is at the airport, bidding one of their friends good-bye.  
  
"It's really hard to say good-bye guys, but I have to." Izumi looked at all the guys already missing them.  
  
"Sorry to have to see you go Izumi. At least we still have all the good times to remember." Takuya told her with a little smile.  
  
"Thanks Takuya." Izumi gave him a smile.  
  
"We'll see you again right Izumi?" Tomoki looked at her.  
  
"Of course Tomoki. You guys can't keep me away for that long." She giggled.  
  
"And you'll write me when you get the chance right?" Junpei asked sadly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"It's been good to know you for this short time Izumi." Kouchi gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm glad that we are friend Kouchi." Izumi then looked at the lone wolf known as Kouji who was standing a short distance away leaning on a support beam.  
  
Izumi turned and walked to him, which got her a little odd stares from the rest of the group. When she approached Kouji didn't even acknowledge her presence.  
  
"What? You aren't going to tell me good-bye?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.  
  
He opened one eye and looked at her before closing it again.  
  
"What is the matter with you Kouji? You've done nothing, but become a lone wolf all over again. Were your friends and the least you can do is acknowledge us and say good-bye to me."  
  
"I don't like good-byes." He muttered.  
  
This caught Izumi off guard. She stared at him with disbelief. She would have never guessed that he hated saying good-bye to friends.  
  
"I.uh.sorry to come down on you Kouji." Izumi apologized and fiddled with her fingers.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone?" He told her as he stood up straight.  
  
"Huh? Sure." That caught her off guard again.  
  
Izumi followed Kouji out of the sight of the others to talk to him.  
  
"Where are they going?" Junpei questioned as he watched Kouji and Izumi leave their sight.  
  
"Got me." Takuya scratched his head, "Guess he wanted to talk to her alone."  
  
"Well if he does anything to her I swear i'll-"  
  
"He won't do anything Junpei. Kouji isn't like that." Kouchi interrupted.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Kouji?" Izumi asked after they were a distance out of sight of the others.  
  
"There is something I want to tell you, but I can't bring myself to say it." He confided looking at her with soft eyes, "Mostly because you are leaving and we probably won't see each other for a long time."  
  
"I'll be coming back. It's not like i'm leaving the planet or this dimension again to never return." She joked.  
  
"But still.."  
  
"Can you show it in any way?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Then just do it. It's not like i'm going to bite or anything thing Kouji Minimoto." She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" He stated as he took a step towards her.  
  
Kouji then leaned forward and lightly kissed Izumi on the lips. He pulled back blushing the color of a rose. Izumi was almost the same color.  
  
"I.uh...that was unexpected." She said lightly and suddenly gained an interest in her shoes.  
  
Kouji remained silent.  
  
"Now boarding flight 128 to America. All passengers please report to gate A-5." The intercom announced.  
  
"I got to go Kouji. I.thank you. You made me feel special when you.ah.kissed me." She looked up at him with a small smile (a lot of those. ^.^).  
  
"I.uh." He looked at her no longer feeling guilty and reached inside of his jacket, "I want you to have this."  
  
He pulled out what seemed to be one of his bandanas and it was wrapping something.  
  
"It's so that you'll never forget me or the guys. It's from all of us and we want you to open it once your plane has taken off." He told her handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you Kouji. I'll never forget any of you. I'll miss you." She told him as she took the gift. She turned to leave, but then turned around and hugged Kouji.  
  
Kouji, who was startled by this, didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back.  
  
"Don't want to miss your flight." He told her as she pulled away.  
  
Izumi smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off to her gate.  
  
* * *  
  
Izumi made it to her plane on time and as Kouji wished she opened the gift on the plane. Inside of Kouji's bandana were little wooden statues of the guys (like what Takuya and Tomoki did on the second episode Duskmon was in) from Tomoki, a little glass rose from Kouchi, a bracelet that said Zephermon from Junpei, a bracelet that said Kazemon from Takuya (guessing Takuya and Junpei were in together on the bracelet thing), and two pictures in there. One of everyone one in their human spirits and a one of everyone as themselves in the second.  
  
Izumi looked up from her gifts tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Izumi? What's wrong hunny?" Izumi's mom asked when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I have such great friends who care about me and will miss me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7yrs later...  
  
Izumi stepped off her plane and rubbed her eyes. She was going to have to get used to the sudden change in time again.  
  
'Man, I should be sleeping by now, not getting off an airplane.' She thought as she pushed some of her blond hair that had fallen loose out of her blue and brown bandana behind her ear, 'I sure hope I can find these guys and them maybe I'll get my memories back.' 


	2. READ THIS!

READ THIS FIRST!!!  
Sorry for the confusion. When I posted the second chap the website went screwy on me. ^_^' I couldn't see what I had posted, so there fore the confusion. Thanks all for telling me tho'.  
animeprincess1 


	3. Losing her memory

Oh wow! People actually want to read my story!! I feel loved! And to think most would tease a 15yr old sophomore in High School for liking Digimon. --Sniff -- Thanks guys. Hey just to let you know, where I live they have only show up to where Ophanimon was destroyed, so i'm just guessing on some things. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that revolves around Digimon or any of it's components. All that belongs to Bandai or who ever owns them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5 Months before Izumi returned to Japan ..  
  
"Izumi!"  
  
"Can't talk Mom! I'm late!' Izumi yelled as she grabbed and apple from the fruit bowl and head out the door.  
  
"Don't forget that you are watching you brother tonight." Her father told her as she passed him to her car.  
  
"Alright Daddy." She ran back over and gave him a quick kiss before getting into her black Honda.  
  
Izumi started her car and drove off to school. As she drove off her mother stepped outside to join her father.  
  
"Such a courageous girl. I think she gets it from you dear." Mrs. Orimoto told her husband as she looped her arm around his.  
  
"I know. Something just doesn't seem right about her though. Have you noticed she has almost been late every single day this week?"  
  
"Now that I think about it you are right. I wonder what is going on with her."  
  
"I'll try to talk to her tonight." Mr. Orimoto gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and went off to work.  
  
* * *  
  
"Izumi?" Mr. Orimoto knocked on Izumi's door.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She smiled at him and went back to her homework.  
  
"What are cha' doin'?"  
  
"My homework."  
  
"Getting anything accomplished?" He sat down on her bed.  
  
"Yep." She then put her pencil down and spun her chair around to face her father, "What cha' need?"  
  
"Well, your mother and I are worried about Izumi. I mean you've almost been late every single day this week and we were wondering what has been going on that is causing this."  
  
"I've just been going to bed late. I've been having a hard time sleeping that's all."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm almost grown up Dad. I don't need you and Mom worrying over me anymore. I'll be fine." She reassured.  
  
"Alright, but if you need to talk to us we are here." He stood up and walked to her door.  
  
"Alright, " She told him, "Hey Daddy, wait a minute."  
  
"Yeah princess?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if, well you know graduation is coming up and I was wondering if that maybe as a graduation present I could to Japan to see all my old friends?"  
  
"I'll talk to your mother about it."  
  
"Thank you Daddy." She jumped up and hugged her father.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning Mom." Izumi yawned as she descended the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Hunny. Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really. Just been having a hard time sleeping." She told her as she sat down after getting some cereal.  
  
"Are you feeling okay hunny? You look flushed." Mrs. Orimoto walked over and felt her daughter's forehead, "You feel fine."  
  
"I'm fine Mom, just tired." Izumi assured as she took a bite of her fruit loops.  
  
"Hey Onieesan, what is 'Zephermon' and 'Kazemon'?" Izumi's little brother, Chad, asked.  
  
"Warriors of Wind. They help fend off evil in a different world along with the warriors of Fire, Water, Thunder, Ice, Light, Darkness, Gold, Wood, and Earth."  
  
"Again with your stories Izumi." Mrs. Orimoto shook her head and smiled.  
  
"What are the others called?" Chad urged.  
  
"Agunimon and Burninggreymon are the warriors of Fire, Lobamon and Kendogarurumon are warriors of Light, Beetlemon and Metalkabuterimon are Thunder, Kumamon and Korikakumon are Ice, Ranamon and Kalmeramon are Water, Abormon and Petaldramon are Wood, Mercurymon and Shakumon (I think that is how it is spelled or even his name) are gold, Grumblemon and Gangismon ( again guessing on spelling) is Earth, and finally Lobomon is Darkness."  
  
"Wow. I want to be Agunimon cause he sounds cool!" He jumped out of his chair and ran around the room, "Fire attack!"  
  
Izumi giggled and corrected him, "You either say 'Pyro Punch' or 'Pyro Tornado' Chad."  
  
Chad stopped his little run and looked at her, "Oh. Okay." He stated and ran out of the room.  
  
"I don't see why you fill his head with those stories. Digimon? Where did you come up with fantasies like that Izumi?" Mrs. Orimoto sighed and started the dishes.  
  
"I didn't come up with it Mom. It's as real as you and me." She stated somewhat coldly, "Besides I know what I say is true even if you or anybody doesn't believe me."  
  
Izumi rinsed her bowl out and stuck it in the dishwasher before heading up to her room to get dressed. Once she was in her room and had put on purple and black cargo pants and a light purple long sleeved shirt she sat at her desk and opened her right drawer and pulled out her D-Tector.  
  
"Fantasies, phft, I know that Digimon are real no matter what others say." She told herself as she looked at a picture of Zephermon on her D-Tector.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going out Mom! I'll be home before dinner." Izumi yelled as she pulled on a jacket and went to her car.  
  
She took off and drove to a nice park downtown. After she had locked her car she went down to the water gardens and sat on the edge of one looking up at the sky.  
  
'These gardens are so much like the ones in Japan. I hope Daddy and Mommy will get that for me. Then I could see the guys again. I bet Tommy has sprouted like no end. I wonder how everyone is doing now.' Izumi was then distracted from her thoughts when a woman ran past her yelling.  
  
"What's the matter ma'am?" Izumi asked the passing woman.  
  
"It's my little boy. I can't find him anywhere. Could you please help me find him?"  
  
"Sure. Where was the last place you saw him and what is his name?"  
  
"His name is Johnny. I last saw him over by the playground and when I turned my back to check on his sister and when I turned around he was gone. He likes to run a lot.."  
  
"Okay. If I find him i'll meet you back here in 30mins." Izumi told her and took off running over by the playground.  
  
* * *  
  
"Johnny!" Izumi called out as she walked down the sidewalk.  
  
She looked all around her and then heard the faint sound of crying coming from her left. She wondered over in the direction to it. Over behind some bushes she found a small blond haired boy crying.  
  
"What's the matter little boy?" Izumi crouched down next to him.  
  
The boy looked up at her and scrambled away from her.  
  
"My Mommy told me to never talk to strangers."  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name is Izumi Orimoto. I'm not a stranger now am I?" She told him and sat down in the grass.  
  
The boy looked at her before shaking his head and hiding it in his arms.  
  
"Hey. I'm looking for a little Johnny. His Mommy is really worried about him. If you see a little boy running around tell him to go back to the park."  
  
"My name is Johnny." The little boy raised his head.  
  
"Is that why you are crying? Cause you can't find your Mommy?" Izumi looked at him.  
  
Johnny shook his head yes.  
  
"Well. I know where to meet your Mommy. Why don't you come with me? I promise I won't hurt you." Izumi stood up and held out her hand.  
  
Johnny looked skeptically at her before taking her hand and standing up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Johnny!' The lady cried out when Izumi and Johnny came walking up.  
  
"Mommy!" Johnny ran up to his mommy and hugged her.  
  
"Don't do that ever again Johnny. You scared me sick." The lady hugged Johnny back before standing up and looking at Izumi, "Thank you so much for finding Johnny for me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."  
  
"It's okay. It helped me get some things off my mind." Izumi smiled and looked at her watch, "I have to go now so my mother doesn't worry about me." She smiled at them then left.  
  
When Izumi reached her car she got in and started her car. She backed out and started the drive home. She then reached the first stoplight and naturally waited. Once the light turned green she started going and when she reached the middle of the intersection her driver's side door caved in.  
  
Izumi had been hit.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto ran into the emergency room and up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Our daughter was brought in. She was involved in a car accident." Mr. Orimoto told her.  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Izumi Orimoto." Mrs. Orimoto said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Just a moment." The receptionist pick up a phone said a few words and set the receiver down, "The Doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
2 mins passed like years to the Orimotos as they waited for the doctor.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto?" A female doctor walked out from the secluded area.  
  
"How is our daughter doctor?" Mr. Orimoto jumped straight to it, "What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she was hit at an intersection by a drunk driver. He ran a red light and impacted her door. She is in critical condition, but she will live."  
  
"Thank god." Mrs. Orimoto sighed with relief, "When can we see her?"  
  
"If you come with me I can take you to her." The doctor turned and led them to Izumi's room.  
  
Once the doctor let them in it showed Izumi laying in the hospital bed hooked up to monitors and IVs.  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet, but that is explainable since she took a blow to the head. It was nothing serious, but it was enough to knock her unconscious." The doctor explained, "I let you alone with her for a while." She told them then left.  
  
Mrs. Orimoto walked over to Izumi's bedside and took her hand, "I hope you wake up soon baby. Chad is really scared that he'll lose his big sister."  
  
"Now Maria, the doctor said that she would be fine."  
  
"I know, but you can't help but worry." She turned back to her daughter.  
  
They both sat at her bedside urging her to wake up for 30mins and were jus about to give up hope when Izumi's eyes opened.  
  
"Izumi!" Her mother shrieked and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Who is Izumi?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Orimoto pulled back and looked at Izumi.  
  
"You're name is Izumi. Don't you know who you are? What happened?" Mr. Orimoto looked at his daughter horrified.  
  
"No. Who are you and where am I?" She looked at them both confused.  
  
"We are you parents and your name is Izumi Orimoto."  
  
"My name is Izumi Orimoto...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Let me know. And thank you for all the reviews! 


	4. Return

Hey guys, I'm back. So here is the story. My mom's computer (that had the next chapter on it) crashed and it had to be deleted. I wasn't able to post it cuz our server was down, so I had to type it all over again. But, there is a good side to this. It's way better than what I had originally typed. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope ya'll like this chap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Atomic Inferno!"  
  
"Wings of the Sacred One!"  
  
Aldemon tried his hardest to hold of the attacking Digimon, Devilucimon, while the others got to safety. Kouji and Kouchi were trying to help Junpei away, but his newfound fighting stubbornness kept them from that. "Junpei, we have to go back. We are not strong enough to defeat him." Tomoki pleaded with the older boy.  
  
"We can't just leave Aldemon! We need to help!"  
  
"You are in no condition to help him!" Kouji snapped, "We need Izumi here."  
  
"Ophanimon, can you try to contact Izumi again please?" Tomoki pleaded.  
  
"I can try." Ophanimon closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmmmmm.Hmmmmmm."Izumi hummed to herself as she unpacked her bag in her hotel room.  
  
As she walked into her bathroom, a beeping sound came from her bag.  
  
"Hm?" Izumi poked her head out and looked in the direction of her bag. She then walked over and pulled out her beeping D-Tector. "Why does this thing all of a sudden start working once I get to Japan?"  
  
"Izumi.."  
  
"ACK!" She dropped it and backed away. "W-why did that thing just say my name?"  
  
"Izumi, the digital world needs you."  
  
"Digital world?" She stared at it.  
  
"Quickly got Shabuya station and take the elevator to the basement. A Trailmon will be waiting for you. Tell it to take you to the Dessert Terminal."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Please come quickly Izumi. The other digi-destined n-need y-y-you..." Ophanimon was cut off.  
  
After making sure that there were no more voices coming from the D-Tector, Izumi went over and picked it up.  
  
"I guess if I'm going on a trip, better bring some food, water, and other items with me." She stated as she emptied the rest of her bag and replaced it with some clean clothes and some other personal items.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's it!" Aldemon growled, "I'm getting tired of this! ATOMIC INFERNO!!"  
  
"ARGH! You haven't seen the last of me!" Devilucimon yelled as her disappeared.  
  
Aldemon de-digivolved back to Takuya, whom collapsed as soon as he did.  
  
"Takuya!" Tomoki yelled and ran over to him, "Are you okay Takuya?!"  
  
"I'm fine. Just exhausted." He answered slowly as he tried to push himself up. Tomoki helped him up and the group started off to find somewhere safe to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey human girl!" The Trailmon yelled.  
  
Izumi opened her eyes and looked at the seat. "Huh?"  
  
"This is your stop."  
  
"Oh...what?" Izumi sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I said this is your stop. Geez, you can never get humans to listen anymore."  
  
"Sorry." Izumi rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. She exited and looked around. "Hey Trailmon-"  
  
"WOOOO WOOOO!" The Trailmon took off without another word.  
  
"Well thanks for the help." She glared at the retreating Trailmon.  
  
Izumi then realized how hot it was out. She took her jacket off and tied it around her waist. She then took the bandana that was in her bag and tied her hair back with it. Izumi picked up her bag and began her search for the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Ophanimon!" A small bird like Digimon ran up to the group in their underground shelter.  
  
"Yes Biomon?"  
  
"There was another human that arrived at the terminal a few minutes ago." Biomon told her.  
  
"Please escort her down here. It's dangerous out there." Ophanimon instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll go too." Kouji stood up.  
  
"You can't go up there Kouji. You haven't regained your strength yet." Kouchi disagreed.  
  
"He's right. None of us are." Takuya added, "Besides Izumi is strong enough to handle herself."  
  
"Go Biomon." Ophanimon waved her off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now where can I start first to find those guys?" Izumi looked around the abandoned town. "This is something out of one of those old western movies." She looked around then froze when something poked her in the back of the leg. She turned around to find a small pink bird.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the human known as Izumi?"  
  
"Y-yes. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Biomon. Come with me and I'll take you to Lady Ophanimon and the other humans."  
  
"Okay." Izumi said hesitantly and followed the bird Digimon.  
  
After 5 minutes of walking, Biomon stopped and pushed a brick in on one of the buildings and a staircase appeared beneath the sand. Once Izumi and Biomon were halfway down the staircase, the opening above them closed. Once they reached the end of the stair case, they were in a room filled with lots of other types of Digimon.  
  
"Where are the others?" Izumi asked.  
  
"In this room." Biomon lead her to a door adjacent to the staircase. She opened the door and everyone looked up, "Lady Ophanimon, the other human is here."  
  
Izumi walked into the doorway and looked at the 5 boys and Ophanimon. She took a really good look at them.  
  
Two of the boys had black hair and dark blue eyes. One of them had his hair back in a ponytail with his sideburns out, had it back in a dark blue bandana, was wearing dark blue baggy pants, a lose black shirt and dark blue wrist-bands on his wrists. The second one wore the same blue pants and lose blood red shirt.  
  
Another boy with semi-messy brown hair had a lose red shirt, goggles around his neck, and kaki colored baggy pants. A fourth boy was more masculine (yes Junpei buffed up. I don't feel like being mean to him. ^.^). He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans. The youngest wore kaki colored visor on his messy brown head, a white and green shirt, and knee length shorts.  
  
By looking at them, Izumi had a brief flashback before she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Izumi!" Junpei cried out.  
  
"Wow Izumi, you've.uh.." Takuya gulped a little bit, "..changed.a lot."  
  
"I uh..." Izumi blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Izumi," Tomoki walked over to her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him before a saddened look took over her face, "I have some bad news."  
  
"What?" Kouchi and Kouji said in union before looking at each other then back at Izumi.  
  
"I don't know who any of you are except for..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Does anyone have guess of who she remembers? A cookie to the first person to get it right (even if it is the obvious). ^.^ N-e-ways, there might be one more chapter before I head off for vacation. I'm going to Colorado for a few weeks then heading to Kansas to stay with my dad for a bit. I might post a new chap while I'm gone, but I can't guarantee it. Well, please review. 


	5. Author's note

Hey guys,  
  
Just a little note telling ya that I'm leaving on vacation here next week or so. I'm going to Colorado to stay with the Grandparents for a couple weeks then heading over to Kansas to stay at my dad's for a month or so. I can't wait for June 23rd either cause I'm gonna be 16!!! Drivers license here I come!! Well once I get my permit I can get the license and before I get that I have to enroll in driving school (get better insurance coverage that way. ^.^). Well, I'll see ya'll in a few months. Also I will be checking my e-mail periodically over the next few months. This is the e- mail for the next few months: deaths_princess05@yahoo.com or lilith_of_trains@yahoo.com . The Lilith one was supposed to be Tranis, but I wasn't thinking when I made it. N-e-ways, ya'll can e-mail all you want to either of the addresses. See ya in a few months.  
  
animeprincess1 


	6. Talk

Okay, I was in a typing mood so I decided to be nice and give ya'll one more chapter. Don't count on this, but there might be another one if I don't leave next Sunday. I might have to take a keyboarding test sometime early June so that I can take technology my Senior year (just to let you know, next school year I will be a Junior. ^.^). I don't need to take a Keyboarding class when I already know how to use a keyboard (if I didn't you wouldn't have anything to read now would ya? (). Well, on to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can remember you distinctly." Izumi pointed to Kouji.  
  
"Who am I then?"  
  
"Kouji Minimoto."  
  
"This is strange." Kouchi thought out loud before he noticed that Izumi was just standing in the doorway. "You don't have to stand in the doorway Izumi, you can come in. We don't bite." He joked.  
  
"Yeah, come on Izumi." Tomoki took her hand and dragged her into the room.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Tomoki. Tomoki Himi." He finished, "and that is Takuya Kanbara, Junpei Shibayama, and Kouchi Kimura, Kouji's older brother. The she is Ophanimon. She was the one who called us all here the first time and this time."  
  
"Wow. You're tall." Izumi looked up at her, "And pretty."  
  
"Thank you Izumi." Ophanimon smiled.  
  
"How can you not remember us Izumi?!" Junpei begged her to tell them.  
  
"Well, 5 months ago I was involved in a car accident and gained amnesia. I can remember a few things, but to a limit."  
  
"Like Kouji." Takuya stated.  
  
"I can remember Japanese and Kouji. That's it." She sat down on the spot that Tomoki had taken her to and fiddled with her bracelets. "I don't even remember what this thing is for." She took her D-Tector out.  
  
"Now that is an even bigger problem." Takuya told her with a gloomy tone.  
  
"How so?" Izumi looked at him with a confused face.  
  
"If you don't remember what it is then you don't know what it contains. Without knowing what to do with it, there is no way for me to be come Emperorgreymon so we can defeat Lucimon and we all know Mangnagarurumon (guessing on spelling) can't defeat him on his own."  
  
Kouji frowned at this.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kouji," Kouchi patted his brother on the shoulder, "None of us could hold our own out there."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Kouji told him and left the room.  
  
Izumi watched Kouji leave then looked down at her D-Tector. 'What is so special about this thing that this world depends on it?'  
  
* * *  
  
The dessert night was cool and comforting to the touch, but not to what lays deep inside. Kouji walked out of the underground shelter into the night,  
  
'Why did she even come back if she can't remember anything? Not one thing about the digital world or Kazemon and Zephyrmon.'  
  
He walked out of the town with his hands in his pockets. He shortly came across an oasis that had a few palm trees, lush grass, and a rock that over looked the pool of water. Kouji climbed up on the rock, gazed at the moons before looking over the water, his reflection rippling across the water.  
  
"How can we get Izumi to remember? I can't fight alone." He asked the empty space around him.  
  
"Maybe someone needs to help her remember." A voice came from behind him.  
  
Kouji jumped up grabbing his D-Tector in the process. He relaxed when he saw Takuya standing there.  
  
"Don't do that Takuya." He sat back down on the rock and resumed his gaze.  
  
Takuya sat in the grass next to the rock Kouji was sitting on and looked at the moons. "You should help Izumi remember Kouji."  
  
"Why do yu suggest that?"  
  
"Multiple reason. 1) She remembers only you therfore trusts you and she just meet the rest of us all over again. 2) I know she cares for you. I can tell by the way she looks at you. and finally 3) You still care for her after all the years she has been gon, but even more so now."  
  
"How do you even know that I even cared for her in the first place?"  
  
"I saw you kiss her before she left and the way you were depressed after the first couple of months."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Kouji jumped off his rock and tackled Takuya.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't tell anybody. I swear it." He defended.  
  
"You better not have or I swear you'll wish you never saw that." Kouji got off of him and got back on his rock.  
  
"Why are you afraid to show that you care about someone around other people Kouji?"  
  
"I'm not afraid." Kouji said coldly, "I just don't know how." He rested his headon his arms that were propped up on his knees.  
  
"Your pride isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why the heck am I even talking to you about this?" Kouji jumped off the rock and started back to the town.  
  
"Don't deny it Kouji! Your pride has the better of you!!" Takuya yelled with a corny smirk on his face.  
  
"Whatever." Kouji waved him off and went back into the town.  
  
Takuya shook his head and turned back to look at the water. An emotionless face took over as he thought about the day that Izumi left. He had said he was going to go get a drink of water really fast when he saw Kouji kiss Izumi. Yes, he had a crush on Izumi then, but he had always noticed that most of Izumi's affection went to Kouji. Not that he was jealous or anything, just a little upset.  
  
Takuya stayed at the spot a little longer before getting up and heading back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Lucimon, you wished to see me?" Devilucimon approached his ruler hesitantly.  
  
"How comes the collection of the spirits?"  
  
"Uh..we are trying my Master. The humans, they are stronger than we thought. They seemed to have absolute control over the spirits, but the power that is given to them comes from Ophanimon. Her being present seems to give them the power to defeat most of your followers. Also Master, it seems that the holder of the spirit of Wind has not journeyed to the digital world."  
  
"Is that so. Well it will not be long before she arrives. Once she does, separate the boy with the Light spirit from their little group. Bring them both to me once the job is accomplished understand?" Lucimon told him, "Now go. You're presence annoys me." He waved the Digimon off.  
  
"Yes Master." Devilucimon slinked off to do his master's dirty work.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Takuya had gotten back from his little walk everyone was asleep, so he tried his hardest to walk in without waking anyone. Once he got to his little spot in the room he heard a rustling sound from behind him.  
  
"You're not very quite you know." Izumi looked at him shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I took a long nap on my way here. It will be a while before I go back to sleep." She told him.  
  
"Will you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." Junpei glared at the two of them from his spot.  
  
"Come on let's go some where else. I want to talk to you Takuya." Izumi stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Takuya sighed and made his way back out of the room. Once he got out, Izumi was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"I think you are quieter leaving them coming." Izumi giggled and led them back outside.  
  
They didn't go too far from the shelter this time, but only a few buildings down. Izumi sat down on one of the porch things and wrapped the blanket she had with her around her shoulders. Takuya sat down next to her and rested his arms on his knees looking out in front of him.  
  
"So," He turned his head towards her, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, basically this thing." She pulled the purple and pick D-Tector out from under the blanket, "What is it and what is inside it?"  
  
"Okay. It's called a D-Tector. It helps us well evolve."  
  
"Evolve?"  
  
"Turns us into Digimon. The 6 of us have our own Spirits that allow us to digivolve into a Digimon. You hold the Spirits of Wind, Tomoki has the Spirits of Ice, Junpei the Spirits of Thunder, Kouji the Spirits of Light, Kouchi the Spirits of Darkness, and I hold the Spirits of Fire or Flame if you want to go Bukamon terms."  
  
"Who is Bukamon?"  
  
"A Digimon that traveled around with us when we first came here. He was the Keeper of the Book. The book told us almost everything about the Digital world that we needed to know. It was from this book, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon (spelling it as best as I can okay.) that we learned about the 10 Legendary Warriors. We can become these warriors with our spirits."  
  
"You say there are 10, but you only mentioned 6. What about the other 4?"  
  
"Well, they don't have human counterparts that we know of. The last elements are Wood, Metal, Earth or Ground, and Water. It was the 10 Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucimon the first time and we are going to try to defeat him again."  
  
"That's why we are all here right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot on a bunch of kids shoulders." Izumi put her arms on her legs and rested her head on them and looked at Takuya, "You said something about needing my spirits to become Emperorgreymon right. How does that work?"  
  
"Well, basically for me to become him you and Tomoki need to 'lend' me your spirits. I hold Wood, Earth and Fire in my D-Tector already so I don't need anyone else to give anything up. I use the 5 to become Emperorgreymon. Kouji needs Kouchi and Junpei to 'lend' him their spirits to become Mangnagarurumon." He explained as he watched her take all this information.  
  
"This is like being in school again. I'm learning all these things again, but it is more fun to learn because I'm not in school. It was difficult getting through the last months of school not remembering anything I learned. It's like being in kindergarten all over again." She looked up at the stars, "At night I look up at the sky and wonder what my life was like before I lost my memory. When I woke up I thought I was dead. That when you die you go into this white room till you are needed again on earth, but when I heard my parents talking I couldn't figure out if it was real or just echoes in my head. In the few minutes I was first awake, I learned my name and that I had a brother and parents. I'm telling you, it's scary not know what has happened in you life. It sometimes keeps me awake at night. I get afraid that I would die without knowing who I am and what I used to be." Tears were now rolling down her face as she looked up at the sky. She then put a smile on her face, closed her eyes, whipped away her tears and shook her head. "Great, now I'm babbling on like the popular girls that made fun of me."  
  
"You're not babbling Izumi. You are just speaking about what is on your mind. Now babbling, I can't imagine you doing that. You say things like they are. That's it." Takuya tried to cheer her up, "I'm the one that used to babble. I always did it when I felt it was too quiet among the group."  
  
"Thanks for listening Takuya." Izumi smiled at him.  
  
"It's something I had to learn to do here other wise this place would probably be in ruins. I never wanted to listen to anything or anyone when we were younger, I always had to do things my way. I didn't care what happened to myself tho'. At a few points I didn't even think of the others. Kouji had to help straighten me out on that part."  
  
"Now you are babbling." Izumi giggled  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess I am." Takuya scratched the back of his head smiling. "We'd better be heading back, we've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose your right." Izumi and Takuya got up and headed back to the shelter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys like it. Please review too!! 


	7. Bridge

OO Omg….update after……….2 years? O.o Yeah, so my inspiration for this fic erupted again after I was invited to join a co-authoring fic of a Kouzumi……..well………..it did……..then it died. ; Then while browsing in the RPing forums on Gaiaonline, I find a season 4 RP……..so I join………and get my way with that. Then………I decide to download the 7th movie……..and that helps a lot. So here you are……..reading this…..most likely……..if not………o'well…..you didn't want to waste your time. ;

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Digimon….they belong to the creator. TT Lucky buggar…

* * *

"So where are we going?" Izumi asked as she walked with the group to a new digital town.

"Not exactly sure. Ophanimon told us to follow this river till we reach a forest where Seraphimon will be waiting for us." Takuya explained as they walked.

Izumi had completely passed out after her talk with Takuya and no one could wake her when Ophanimon was giving instructions.

"That's what you get for sleeping in." Kouji criticized.

"It's a habit. For as long as I remember, I've had a hard time sleeping and couldn't fall asleep till late at night then end up sleeping in too late." She shrugs and glances at him. 'He is really cute with that badass look of his.' She laughs a bit to herself before shaking her head. 'Man, I'm turning into a giddy school girl.'

"What's so funny?" Kouji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, just thinking of something." She smiled at him and walked ahead.

Kouji gave her a strange look and thought to himself. 'Is this really Izumi? Our Izumi? It's got to be………that is my old bandana after all.'

"Kouji," Kouichi poked him in the side. "You are staring to long." He whispered.

Kouji got a little color in his face as he realized what he was doing and thanked god that only Kouichi had seen him do it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He looked away.

"I'm not blind Kouji." He laughed and decided to drop the subject.

* * *

"So how do you plan to get the forest Takuya?" Junpei asked as they hit a dead end.

Standing widely before them was the Forest Ophanimon told them about, but the only thing standing between them and the forest, was the giant gorge.

"There has to be a bridge around here somewhere." Takuya stated as he started to walk in a direction.

"Like that one over there?" Tomoki pointed in the opposite direction that Takuya was heading.

"Ummmm……yeah." He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Nice Takuya." Kouji criticized and walked towards the bridge with his arms folded over his chest.

They all approached the bridge and looked at it skeptically.

"Is it safe?" Junpei asked as he tapped it with his foot.

Kouichi and Takuya grinned at one another and gave Junpei a slight push onto the bridge. He yelled and hunched over as he stood on the bridge.

"I think its safe Junpei." Takuya laughed as he walked past him and walked across the bridge laughing a little with Kouichi following.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" Junpei yelled and continued to do so as they crossed the bridge.

Almost everyone was over before Junpei stopped yelling; Kouji and Izumi.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Kouji looked at her as she backed away from the bridge.

"I'm terrified of heights…." She said in a frightened tone.

"Since when?" Kouji blinked and stared at her amazed.

"I've always been afraid of heights." She looked at him.

"I think it might be because of the amnesia." He shook his head and approached her. "Come on, I'll help you across." He took her hand and led her to the bridge.

She hesitated as he had her walk in front of him. "I can't do this." She turned and tried to walk away.

"Yes you can Izumi." He stopped her and held her by her shoulders as he looked in her eyes. "I believe you can. You can close your eyes and I'll guide you. I promise you will be safe."

She searched his eyes with hers and once she saw that he was telling the truth, she inhaled deeply and turned to face the bridge.

"Don't let me fall." She whispered.

"Don't worry, you are in safe hands." He reassured her as he put his hands on her sides and edged her forwards slowly. "We'll go at your pace. Just don't look down." He told her gently.

Izumi nodded and slowly walked forward. They walked at her pace and once they were in the middle of the bridge, Izumi opened her eyes a tiny bit and saw the drop to the bottom of the gorge. She did a loud "eep" and turned before clinging on to Kouji for dear life.

Kouji began to get a little red in the face as she stat the clinging. Eventually, he heard the ruckus coming from the other side of the bridge. He saw everyone pointing in his general direction with a look of panic on their face. He turned to look behind him and he found an unwanted site.

Standing there with a sharp dagger in his hand, stood Ninjamon. Kouji's eyes got wide as he saw the Digimon standing there and put his hands on Izumi's shoulders and looked at her.

"Izumi, I need you to turn around and run. And I mean now!" He told her as she looked at him with a confused face.

Realizing that they didn't have the time, Kouji just picked her up and started running across the bridge. He was about 3/4ths of the way across when he felt the bridge fall out from under him. He clung to Izumi tight and closed his eyes and prayed for a safe landing.

* * *

I know it's short, but I felt like leaving you all with a cliff hanger.

I've been in a writing mood, so you just might find another chapter coming out here soon.

Laters all.

AP1


	8. Injurys and dispair

Weee...updates.

* * *

Izumi's POV

I sat in the cave staring past the fire I had made at the wall while Kouji slept peacefully next to it.

'He hasn't woken up at all. Not since we fell into the river.' She hugged her knees tight. 'This is my entire fault. If only I wasn't a coward about the bridge, we wouldn't be in this predicament.' A tear fell down her cheek as she hid her face in her knees.

**Flashback**

_As the bridge fell from under them, Kouji held on to Izumi tight as not to lose her in the fall. Izumi's screams echoed off the wall before they stopped indicating that she had passed out. They hit the river at full impact and Kouji tried his best to keep both him and Izumi above water with the hard current._

_When they finally reached an area with a slow current, Kouji managed to get them both on to the river bank. He had just enough energy to check Izumi over before he collapsed next to her on the river bed._

_Izumi woke a while later as the sun was about to set. She sat up slowly and looked around before she spotted Kouji collapsed on the ground next to her. She knelt next to him in panic and rolled him onto his back before making sure he was okay. She sighed in relief as she concluded that he had just passed out._

_Shortly after checking him over, Izumi heard a high pitched screeching nearby. She didn't know what it was nor did she want to find out. She noticed a cave a short distance away and decided to try to drag Kouji to it._

_She managed to get him in it and went out to find some fire wood. She found some dry branches that had fallen from the forest above and took them into the cave. She opened her bag and found all of her belongings soaked. She sighed and spread them out on rocks to dry as she made a fire._

**End Flashback**

Izumi lifted her head when she heard a rustling. She looked to Kouji and saw him stirring. She got up and quickly knelt next to him. She felt his head and pulled her hand back in shock. He was burning up. Izumi took her bandana off and grabbed a makeshift bowl from her scattered stuff and ran out to the river and got some water. She came back in and put the bandana on his forehead in hopes of getting his temperature to go down.

Kouji's hands gripped at the ground as he turned his head restlessly. Izumi then began to panic. She didn't know much about this stuff, but she knew she had to keep trying. She thought back to school to see if she remembered her health class.

Nothing.

Izumi beat her head. Why? Why couldn't she remember anything? She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes as she tried to think.

"I…Izumi………" Kouji muttered.

"Kouji? Kouji please wake up!" Izumi took her hands from her eyes and looked at Kouji with tears brimming at her eyes.

"I…Izumi…." He muttered again as his eyes began to open slowly.

"Kouji. Thank god you are awake." The tears now spilled from her eyes as she saw the dark blue of his eyes.

Kouji looked up and saw Izumi leaning over him with tears falling from her eyes. He blinked slowly and reached up slowly and wiped away some of her tears with his fingers before resting his hand on her cheek.

"Why…..are you crying Izumi?"

"Because…..because I was scared. You hadn't woken up for hours and then you started running a fever and I don't know what to do." She cried as she laid her head on his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He reassured her as he stroked her hair.

Izumi cried a little longer, and Kouji let her. She needed to get it out. Even after she had stopped crying, she kept her head there. Kouji laid there thinking the entire time. When he realized that she had stopped crying he looked at her and saw that she was sleeping. He laughed lightly before closing his eyes as well and falling asleep.

* * *

"Master Lucimon."

"What is it Devilucimon?" Lucimon sighed and glared at the smaller digimon.

"We have successfully separated the Light holder from his group a long with the Wind holder, but there was a minor set back….."

"And what is this set back?" Lucimon growled.

"We weren't able to capture them…..they fell into a river in a gorge and there has been no sign of them since."

"WHAT!" Lucimon stood up angrily. "How could you let them get away? Don't bother coming back here till you have captured them both!"

"Y-yes master!" Devilucimon cried out as he ran from the room.

"Never send a simpleton to do a job." Lucimon sneered in the direction of the fleeing digimon.

"Allow me to pursue them Master." Feminine voice came from the shadows.

"Not yet. If he fails this time, then it will be your turn."

"Very well master."

* * *

Kouji was abruptly woken from his sleep as he felt something sharp digging into his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Izumi griping his shirt tightly to the point where she was grabbing his flesh as she battled a nightmare.

"Izumi. Izumi wake up." Kouji sat up a bit and shook her gently.

Izumi was covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as her dream continued. Kouji shook her shoulder and little harder and said her name louder. Izumi finally woke with a gasp and stared at Kouji's stomach half-consciously.

"Izumi, are you alright?" Kouji asked gently.

"Danger is coming. It draws near every second." She whispered as she continued to stare at his stomach.

"Danger? What danger?"

"An evil……." She let go of his stomach and sat up abruptly. "We have to get out of here. He knows where we are at."

Izumi stood up quickly and packed her back as fast as she could. Kouji had gotten up and watched Izumi run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Once all her stuff was packed, she grabbed Kouji's hand and started to run.

He had no idea where they were going. She had just started following the cave. Kouji tried his best to keep his footing over all the rocks there was.

'How can she run through this?' He asked mentally as he glanced at her face. It held a look of fear and determination.

Kouji then began to see a light at the end of the cave and the amount of rocks decreased as they ran. Once they had reached the exit, Izumi stopped so that they could catch their breath. As Kouji caught his breath, he looked around at the landscape. It was covered in trees and forestry.

"Takuya and the others have to be around here." He stated as he looked around.

"I hope so." Izumi looked around hesitantly.

* * *

"Welcome children." Seraphimon greeted as Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki arrived at his fortress. Taking a closer look at them, he noticed that their faces were full of sorrow and loss. "What happened? Where is Kouji and Izumi?"

They all stiffened at the mention of their comrades names as fresh tears began to flow from their eyes.

"They………..they are gone." Takuya managed to tell him.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Seraphimon questioned.

"They….they were attacked while crossing the bridge…" Kouichi started before being cut off by Tomiki.

"And then a Ninjamon appeared out of nowhere and cut the ropes while they were still on it. They fell into the gorge and we never saw them in the river." Tomiki cried as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"This isn't good….." Seraphimon whispered to himself. "Come children, we must get indoors. You never know what spies are around." He turned and started to walk to his fortress.

* * *

I felt this was a good part to leave off at. I might not be updating as quickly now due to I start college here in a few weeks and on top of that I have work. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon though. 


End file.
